


Our First Kiss

by txtlela56



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Co-workers to lovers, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, i guess??, not a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txtlela56/pseuds/txtlela56
Summary: It wasn't long after you joined BigHit to be a backup dancer for the one and only: Choi Yeonjun, that you fell in love. He had a new title track coming up and today was your first day of practice. This also was the day you fell in love.(no I didnt copy that from the story pppfffftt)
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Our First Kiss

It wasn't long after you joined BigHit to be a backup dancer for the one and only: Choi Yeonjun, that you fell in love. He had a new title track coming up and today was your first day of practice. This also was the day you fell in love. You walked into the practice room, just ten minutes before practice started. You saw everyone in the practice room was getting ready and stretching for the time being. You greeted everyone with a brief "hello" and a bow before you also started stretching. You tried your best to relax while stretching, your nerves were getting to you since it was your first day. Little did you know that Yeonjun saw you when you first came in, and he couldn't help but sneak glances at you. God were you attractive to him, not only that but he absolutely loved the determination in your face. You looked over to him and caught him looking at you. You made eye contact and lightly blushed. Yeonjun smirked at you in some type of way it left you a flustered mess and your heart beating fast. Gosh he's cute, but also hot as fuck... You thought.

The choreographer came into the room right after that. You shook your head and pushed the thoughts to the side before you started practicing. That quickly went out the window because you kept finding yourself staring at him and his body... His sleeveless shirt didn't help at all in this situation, his muscles on full display for you to stare at. Yeonjun caught you staring at him in the mirror, and as soon as you noticed he sent another smirk your way. Yet again, you blushed.

Before you knew it, practice was over and the image of Yeonjun smirking at you in the mirror was stuck in your brain the entire time. By the time you were getting ready to head out, you realized you were the last one to leave. You shrugged your shoulders and headed on your way, not thinking much of it. As you walked down the hallway, you couldn't help but notice that it was a little empty.. and before you knew it, someone grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a dark room. You didn't really have much time to react since you weren't paying much attention. Before you could even attempt to scream, whoever dragged you into the room spoke.

"Don't freak out, it's just me, Yeonjun." The voice said, followed by a click, turning on the light. You were able to tell now that the "room" you were in was a janitor's closet and that it was, indeed, Choi Yeonjun right in front of you. You widened your eyes in surprise at the sight of him.

"Y-Yeonjun-ssi.." You said just before you bowed. Yeonjun chuckled.

"No need to do that Y/N." Yeonjun eased with a warm smile.

"S-sorry." You said with a small smile while tucking a piece of your hair behind your ear. "Wh-why did you bring me h-here?" You asked nervously, looking down at the floor while playing with your fingers.

"I just wanted to compliment you on your practice today." Yeonjun said with a smile. You blushed and looked up at him.

"W-why me though? I'm sure everyone else was better than me.." You looked down at the floor again, a little flustered from his comment.

"Nonsense! You had the most look of determination on your face than anyone I have ever seen. You really like dancing don't you?" You nodded slightly.

"Dancing has been my passion since I was little." You smiled lightly. "Plus it's a pleasure to work with you." You bowed once again. A light blush crept its way on Yeonjun's cheeks. He smirked.

"I did notice you staring at me throughout practice." Yeonjun said as he put his hand on the door frame and leaned against it. You blushed lightly. You hoped he didn't bring it up to save you from embarrassment. You opened your mouth to speak, but was then cut off from Yeonjun speaking again.   
"If you like me you know you can just say so." Silence... Well shit you were speechless.

You widened your eyes in surprise and couldn't quite find the words to say in response.

"What? Cat got your tongue babe?" Yeonjun teased as he stepped closer to you. You stepped back in slight panic.

"I-I-" You stuttered. You covered your face with your hands in embarrassment. Yeonjun chuckled. You managed to muster up the courage to speak and took your hands away from your face. "Y-You like me?" Yeonjun nodded.

"From what I've seen it's made me crush on you. So yes." Yeonjun said with a small smile. A light blush crept up on your cheeks.

"Th-that makes me happy.." You say shyly with a small smile. Yeonjun put his hand on your cheek and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"Do you want to kiss?" Yeonjun asked with a smug look on his face. You blushed madly. You nodded. Yeonjun leaned forward and planted a kiss on your lips. You gently kissed back, savoring this moment. Yeonjun leaned back for a second and looked at you in the eyes. You looked at each other in the eyes for a good five seconds before Yeonjun dived right back in, pulling you closer by the hips. The kisses started slow then gradually became more passionate.

Yeonjun pulled away, you both were breathless. You looked back into his eyes and you could catch a slight glimpse of lust in his eyes. You panicked and bolted out of the closet, not stopping until you were out of the building. Holy shit that just happened?

The next rehearsal day came by and Yeonjun approached you almost as soon as you walked in. He smiled as he walked over, a cute smile at that, and whispered something in your ears. You widened your eyes and smiled wide. You squeaked out a "yes!" in response. Yeonjun gave you a cute smile.

"I'll see you later then!" Yeonjun said with a smile. The rehearsal that day went on as usual, yet you were more passionate with your movements that day. 

Months later, Yeonjun kept pestering you about going on a hiking trail, and saying that there would be some sort of a surprise. You finally said yes and Yeonjun couldn't of been more happy.

You both were now walking on the trail, admiring the many wonders of nature as you continued on. You both talked about how this walk reminded you of memories when you were kids. Yeonjun led the way, wanting to show you the surprise he had.

After a while, Yeonjun held you by your waist and led you off the path. You blushed lightly, not expecting him to hold your waist. You both came up to a secret clearing. You awed at the sight, it was pretty to you. Many beautiful flowers littered the area and it was surrounded by these big beautiful trees.

"Kind of reminds me of our first kiss." Yeonjun said as he walked you to the center, which wasn't far because this secluded area was small. You giggled shyly at his comment.

"Why is that?" You asked with a smile as you tucked a strand of hair behind your ear.

"Well.." Yeonjun came up behind you and hugged you from behind. "This is a quiet and secluded area.. just like how it was when we had our first kiss~" Yeonjun pulled you close. You blushed lightly, remembering the moment.

"You're right.. it does give off a similar vibe.." You said with a small smile.

"We can do whatever you want babe." Yeonjun said, nuzzling his face into the back of your neck. An idea pops into your mind and you blush at the thought. You gently grab onto Yeonjun's hands around your body to release you from his hold. You turned yourself around to face him, Yeonjun looked confused.

"I want... to do something." You said as you looked down and gently trailed your hands up his arms.

"What do you have in mind?" Yeonjun asked, raising his eyebrow. You slowly slid your hands over his broad chest.

"I want you to finger me." You said boldly. Yeonjun widened his eyes, taken aback by the sudden statement. Yeonjun brushed it off and chuckled.

"Are you sure baby?~" He asked as he pulled you close to him by your wrist. You nodded, a determined look on your face.

"I want to do this. No one is going to hear us, right?" You said as you looked up at him. Yeonjun smirked and nodded.

"Not unless someone comes down here.. but the chances of that are very low." Yeonjun said with a mischievous smile.

"Then let's do it." Yeonjun nodded and caressed your cheek with his thumb.

"How do you want to do this baby?~" He asked, pulling his hand away.

"Sit down." You commanded. Yeonjun obliged and sat down on the soft grass. You crouched down and turned yourself around to sit right on his lap. "Like this." You said as you spread your legs. Yeonjun smirked and licked his lips.

"Alright princess~" Yeonjun said, already enjoying this way too much. He snaked his hand around your waist and used his other hand to trail down do the sacred area between your legs.

He started slow, rubbing circles around your hole to get you wet. You whined at the contact, already getting turned on. After teasing it for a few more seconds, he grabbed the waistband of your pants and underwear, pulling them off your hips so your pussy was exposed to the air. He brought his hand back down to gently rub his finger against your clitoris. You bit your lip and let out a small moan.

"You don't have to worry about being quiet baby." Yeonjun said as he placed a kiss on your cheek. "No one is around to hear my love." Yeonjun soothed, still rubbing your clitoris. You nodded and let go of your lip, small moans spilling from your mouth. "That's it~" Yeonjun whispered in your ear. It turned you on, causing you to lightly buck your hips up. "A little eager, huh?~" He teased. You nodded.

"C-continue.. please.." You breathed out. Yeonjun smirked and slowly inserted his finger inside of your hole. You gasped at the feeling and let out a small moan, tensing up a little from the unfamiliar feeling.

"Relax baby." Yeonjun said as he gently rubbed circles on your hips. You took a deep breath and relaxed, his finger now easily sliding in. He started slow thrusts with his finger, taking it slow for you to get used to it.

"F-faster please~" You pleaded. Yeonjun did as you asked and thrust his finger faster, creating a steady rhythm.

After a few moments of him thrusting his finger inside of you, he decided to add another finger into the mix, now fingering you with two fingers. You groaned at the feeling of him adding another finger in and lightly bucked your hips into his fingers in desperation. He did just as he did before and thrusts his fingers inside of you at a similar pace. This time he used his other hand to lightly rub your clitoris, trying to stimulate you even more. You let out endless moans as he continued on. He added, yet another finger inside of you. After he added a third finger, he started to thrust faster and hit a part inside of you that sent wonderful waves of pleasure throughout your body. You grabbed onto his arm as you felt a knot forming in your stomach.

"Please keep going! Oh fuck!" You moaned out. Yeonjun thrust his fingers as fast as he could. Your moans became more high pitched and whiny the closer you got to your orgasm. You moaned his name loudly as you reached your orgasm and squirted all over his hand and ground. Yeonjun slowed his thrusts to a stop and pulled his fingers out of you. He brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked your juices off. "That felt so good baby.. oh fuck.." You complimented.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it~" Yeonjun said with a smirk as he kissed your cheek. You blushed lightly at the small action. You fixed your position on his lap and could feel he was hard through his pants. You turned yourself around on his lap so you were facing him.

"Thank you for that." You said with a big smile. Yeonjun gave you a warm smile and pinched your cheeks.

"Anything for you~" Yeonjun said back, staring into your eyes. You both stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before you broke the silence.

"Do you not want me to take care of that?" You asked, pointing down to gesture to his crotch. Yeonjun widened his eyes then chuckled.

"Only if you're okay with that~" He said as he caressed your cheek.

You nodded and immediately started to palm him through his pants. Yeonjun groaned at the contact and grabbed onto your hand to make you palm him harder. You did just that and he pulled his hand away, satisfied. You pulled down his pants to see a wet spot on his underwear.

"I can't believe you would let me leave you like this.." You said surprised. You didn't realize until now how hard he was. Yeonjun chuckled.

"I wasn't going to force you to do anything~ After all, it is our first time doing something like this." Yeonjun reassured. You smiled lightly and pulled his underwear off, his penis finally springing free. He sighed in relief almost as soon as you pulled it off.

You began to slowly stroke his penis with your hand, Yeonjun groaned at the feeling. You leaned down to spit on it, lubing it up, and proceeded to jerk him off.

"Shit babe... you sure know how to work your hands.." Yeonjun moaned out. You smirked and increased the pace at which you were jerking him off. Yeonjun let out a groan. "Just like that~" Yeonjun urged. You continued to jerk him off for a few moments before you leaned down to gently suck his tip.

Yeonjun gasped, the feeling already sending waves of pleasure throughout his body. You slowly swirled your tongue around his tip, teasing him. Yeonjun bit his lip and groaned. He grabbed onto your hair and pulled your head down to take in more of his penis. You let him control you and ended up engulfing his penis in your mouth then pulled out to start bobbing your head up and down.

"Yes baby~ keep going~" Yeonjun encouraged with a smile of satisfaction. You bobbed your head at a steady pace, slightly moving your head at different angles Yeonjun started to lightly buck his hips up, slightly choking you. "Sorry baby~," He apologized, "It just feels so good I can't help but move my hips." You hummed in response, sending another wave of pleasure throughout his body. "Fuck, do that again." Yeonjun said as he slightly tugged your hair. You hummed again and Yeonjun let out a loud moan. You, yourself, got turned on by his moans and moaned while sucking him off. "Fuck yes baby! I'm so close!" Yeonjun moaned out.

You decided to bob your head faster and trailed your hands over his body to simulate him to get closer to his release. His moans became more frequent and you went as fast as you could, trying to get him to cum. Before you knew it, he was cumming in your mouth with a loud groan. You swallowed his load then pulled away, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand.

"Not bad." You chuckled. Yeonjun smirked at your comment and pulled you towards him by your wrist. He gave you a kiss.

"Thanks for that baby~" He gave you another kiss. "C'mon, we'll take a nap here." He suggested as he laid back on the ground and pulled his pants up.

"You have some guts, kissing me right after I swallowed your cum." You smirked as you laid on top of him, your head on his chest.

"And you have some guts leaving your pussy out like that while sucking me off." Yeonjun retorted. You blushed lightly and pulled your pants up as well. Let's just say, as you were sucking him off, you didn't bother to pull your pants back up. If anyone were to of caught you both... first thing they would see is your behind.

"Look... it was drying.." Yeonjun chuckled at your poor defense.

"I don't mean to break the mood but that was funny as shit" He laughed as he patted your head. You laughed along with him and you both eventually fell asleep.

Yeonjun's phone started to ring and it woke up you both. He picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Yeonjun answered sleepily.

"Where are you? Practice was supposed to of started 10 minutes ago!!" You could hear the manager yell into the phone. Yeonjun pulled the phone away from his ear as the manager yelled into the phone.

"Sorry... I guess I slept in too much. I'm on the way now don't worry!" Yeonjun said nervously.

"Hurry up then!"

"Yes sir!" Yeonjun said before hanging up the phone. "Shit we have to go." He said as he grabbed onto you and pulled you up with him. Thank god this place wasn't too far from the building or else you both would of definitely been doomed.

"Whoever gets to the car last has to drive?" You said with a smirk, trying to make the most of the situation.

"Bet." Yeonjun said as he started running.

"Hey! I didn't say go yet!" You giggled as you ran after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took forever to write... I lost motivation to write for a while.
> 
> I can't take all the credit for this either.. thank my good friend @ 1800-Ring-A-NingNing (on Wattpad) for coming up with the storyline for me <3\. They are also planning on writing some fics soon~


End file.
